


Flashlight

by silverdoll14



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoll14/pseuds/silverdoll14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...with a flick of his fingers, the red-orange flash appears and then the light is back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icecreamsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamsuki/gifts).



Bop! Bop! Bam! Bam! Bwak! Bop!  
  
It hurts but the boy doesn’t shout, not for help, and not even for those who are hurting him to stop. He just accepts the blow by blow punches and kicks the bigger children give him, here in the side of village, a secluded place where no man has gone through most of the time. He doesn’t mind.  
  
_Freak_. They say. Demon! Another says. He doesn’t deny it because maybe he is.   
  
Everything is becoming blurry as the bigger kids continue to hit him. Suddenly, there’s a light, and then a firm voice shouts.  
  
“HEY!”  
  
He tries to keep his eyes from closing but it’s useless. Slowly, his eyes shut with one light in his view and then it’s black.  
  
  
  
He groans in pain when he gains his consciousness again. He tries to sit up but his body is sore from all the blows he had received.   
  
“Wait, don’t move.” A soft voice says and he finally opens his eyes, meeting brown almond eyes staring back at him. The kid in front of him has bruises too. The bruise in the lower lip is evident and he can’t help but reach out to caress it softly. The other kid winces but doesn’t pull away, instead offers a smile.  
  
“Hey!”The kid says and he remembers it is the same voice that shouted earlier before he fainted.  
  
“What’s your name?” he asks.  
  
The boy beams at him with an answer, "Ohno Satoshi."  
  
He smiles back and then he feels light-headed, sleep starts to claim him once again and the other boy urges, "Go on, sleep more. You'll need it."   
  
"But-" he protests but can't continue when he feels his hand that is reaching out go limp second by second. The boy softly gets his hand and holds it, coaxing him. "Rest now. Don't worry, I'll watch over you." And he complies. As he closes his eyes, he can still register how the moonlight and the lamp's light around the silhouette mix in the color of light orange. It is warm in his sight just like how warm the hand feels in his skin, the same hand that holds him all through the night.  
  
The next time he wakes up, he feels a bit refreshed but still sore. The soft light of the rising sun coaxes his eyes to open and sees it's another day.  
  
He still sees bruises in one of his hands. When he tries to move his leg, he flinches in pain and feels his back aching. He takes a deep breath and chants words unknown to mankind. Suddenly his body glows and everything is healing. He smiles to himself, thankful for how attentive he is when his mother does this every time he has hurt himself.  
  
Only then it registers to him that a gentle weight is pressed against his side. He looks sideways and sees the boy, the same boy who seems to have saved him from the bullies and tried to nurse his bruises in the best way he can, the same boy who is beside him as he sleeps. He sees the same bruises he had tried reaching earlier. He smiles and chants the same words. His hand is glowing, followed by the other boy's body in the next second. When the glow subsides, the bruise are gone and the other boy finally stirs awake.  
  
The same almond eyes are now staring at him, a soft and sleepy smile compliments the cherubic cheeks and he can't help but smile back.  
  
He then turns around when he hears his mother calling for him. It's far but he hears it nonetheless. He stands up and the other boy follows. He looks back to the boy, contemplates on what to say but decides on the most natural one, "Thanks," he blurts and makes his way towards the mountain, to his home, but the other boy stops him, grabbing the wrist within his reach. If he has noticed that their bruises are now healed, the other boy doesn't tell.  
  
"What's your name?" The other boy asks.  
  
He is hesitant at first but still give him an answer after a deep breath, "Ninomiya Kazunari."   
  
The other boy doesn't let go though and asks his final question for the day, "Will I see you again?”  
  
"Thank you." Nino says instead of replying the question, and runs away.  
  
The sun is up in the sky, a clear sign that a new day has started and it is the day when Ohno Satoshi has entered Ninomiya Kazunari's life.  
  
  
  
Nino isn't asking anything. He just wants to blend in with other people, to experience being a normal kid, to have fun with other people around his age and just think of nothing but what adventures to take with friends. He doesn't blame his mother though they have been disregarded by the village people and getting called names such as freaks, demons and so on. His mother says they are special and the normal people don’t understand it, but a 10-year-old Nino begs to differ, because he doesn’t believe he is someone special.  
  
He lurks in the darkness that night, observing the festivity in the village plaza because that’s all he can do, to watch from a far while other people dance around the big bonfire and are bathe with different lights. He doesn’t notice another source of light in his back until it speaks, “Don’t you want to join the festival?"  
  
Nino jumps and quickly turns around, sighing a relief when he recognizes the person.  
  
"It's just you." He says and the other boy beams.  
  
"So, you do remember me?" Ohno says timidly but there is joy in his voice.  
  
Instantly Nino frowns and walks away from where he has been standing and to go home but even if Ohno grabs his wrists to stop him, he doesn't struggle to go away. He just stands there and waits to be let go.  
  
"Stay." Ohno says and there is a hint of plead in his voice and Nino forgets walking away from him anymore.  
  
They’re silent at first when they find a spot under a tree, in a higher place where they can oversee the festivity. It is Ohno who talks first, narrating the story of how he and his family just got here to stay because this place is a good fishing spot and for a fisherman like his father, it is abundant to sustain their small family. It is Nino, who talks next, but his stories are longer, stating how he hates the smell of the sea and he is thankful for the fact that the house which he lives in with his mother is in the mountain rather than beside the sea. He talks about how he can see birds fly around, how animals runs wildly to avoid hunters and how fireflies glow during nighttime in the forest by the mountain, and that there's a beautiful small waterfall in the other side of the mountain. Nino talks and Ohno listens under the cloudy sky and the moon is greatly covered with clouds and so the only light they have comes from Ohno's lamp and the lights below.   
  
When the festival has ended and people have turned to their homes to rest, Nino notices that they have been silent for quite a while, and it honestly doesn't bother him. In fact, it comforts him. The mere presence of the older boy chases away the memories he has when he had encountered villagers, especially kids his age, urging him to talk and just be as he is.  
  
The wind blows colder and Nino unconsciously leans towards Ohno, seeking warmth. Nino blushes when Ohno smiles at him, still not pulling away.   
  
Whoosh!  
  
Their only source of light vanishes along with the wind and Nino then wonders,  _"Will you go too once you knew?"  
_  
Ohno tilts his head in puzzlement. Nino takes a deep breath and then chants words he had learned from his mother’s books, words only their kind can learn and use. With a flick of his finger, a red orange flash appears in his fingertips, then the light in the lamp is back and Ohno blinks in surprise.  
  
Nino is waiting for Ohno to push him away, perhaps to call him names like the other kids previous night and to run away but none of that happens. He only gets a few words from Ohno with his ever gentle smile, “I knew you were special.”  
  
Nino’s smile is small yet genuine, and maybe he does believe now to the word special although he still thinks he isn’t special, and maybe it is Ohno instead. But when Ohno stays with him until he is needs to go to help his father in fishing before the crack of dawn comes, he believes that maybe what he and Ohno have is special.   
  
  
  
Ohno is turning 20 that year and he is already 17 when Nino acknowledges how special what he has with Ohno is, or rather how special Ohno is to him. Nino’s heart flutters remembering each moment he shared with Ohno, each night they spent either staying all night or sleeping together under a tree.  
  
He shows Ohno from time to time the tricks he learned from his mother or her books, magic he doesn't dare to show to others except Ohno, shows to him where the fireflies are glowing so beautifully in the mountain side, lets him feel how cold the waterfall is at night in the other side of the mountain and how wild animals can be running in the forest. Ohno, on the other hand and even if quietly, tells him things that has happened in the village, tells him his adventures when he is in the sea with his father and teaches him how to navigate with stars.   
  
Nino listens and so does Ohno as they walk hand by hand through the dark forest until they arrive at a good clearing by a wide cliff where they always end up staying until it’s time for Ohno to go. Sometimes they talk, sometimes they sleep _(more like Ohno does while Nino tries other tricks he finds useful in the books he brings from time to time),_ or just lie down and stare at the vast sky. In each journey, no one stumbles because one will always catch the other.  
  
It is silent when none talks, but it’s still comfortable. Nino thinks it’s time to tell Ohno how much the young fisherman means to him. He tries to gather his courage to finally say it, but Ohno beats him to it when he least expects it.  
  
"Oh-chan, I-"  
  
"Kazu, I love you."   
  
Nino instantly sits up and stares with wide eyes at Ohno, finding the other man with closed eyes and calm breath, like he hasn’t said anything, unlike Nino whose heart is thumping so loud and sweats in nervousness.  
  
"Did you just-?"  
  
Ohno doesn’t repeat to confirm it, pulling Nino by his nape and kissing his lips instead. Nino is shocked and frozen but doesn't pull away and just give in. This is Ohno after all and after all of the years they had their nightly escapades, Ohno doesn't let go no matter how dark their journeys have always been.   
  
Under the starry night, Nino gives his all, pledging his love to this man who had been nothing but light in his world full of darkness.  
  
_He isn’t aware that, like Ohno’s lamp did the first time he revealed he was different, this light can disappear too.  
_  
  
  
A plague has infected the village, many have become gravely ill and some even lost their lives. When people don’t understand what is happening, they tend to blame supernatural things, curses and magic. The closest one they had was a suspected witch and her son, whom they pushed…  
  
Fires and stakes are prepared; anger and desperation become the roars of the villagers. They only have one cry and it is " _Slay the witch and her son! Slay!_ ”  
  
Nino and Ohno aren't aware of what is going on. They have been in their usual spot and on with their musings and their little happiness, of kiss and hugs, of sweet nothings and promises. And then they hear the yells and everything stops especially when Nino hears his mother's cry.  
  
"Okaa-san?!"  
  
He instantly stands up and runs. Ohno follows closely behind and when Nino sees how the villagers burn their house along with his pleading mother inside, he just want to jump in and save his mother without a care for what will happen to him. Ohno, who has a clearer mind that time, stops him before Nino can put himself in danger.  
  
"No!" Ohno protests and pulls him back to his embrace, "I won't let them hurt you."   
  
"But-m-my mother-she’s-" Nino tries to argue but he can't say anything coherent when all he can think is his dying mother.  
  
"I know Kazu. I know." Ohno soothes him as he lets Nino to lean his weight on him, to let his tears damp his shirt as Nino's hold on him tightens with each shake of his body. Ohno hasn’t met Nino’s mother yet but he knows how caring Nino’s mother is. It’s not just with the way Nino describes his life with his mother is, but he can hear it too and so he urges Nino to hear it, "Listen to you mother, Kazu. Listen instead."   
  
Nino can't hear anything except shouts of villagers in anger and accusation but he heeds a familiar voice, begging but instead to be spared, he can now clearly hear what his mother has been pleading, "Run, Kazunari! Live!"  
  
Even with teary eyes, Nino has a determined look when he pulls away from Ohno's embrace, grabbing the older male's hand and asks, "Come with me."  
  
"I'll always be with you,” is Ohno’s strong answer.  
  
"There!"  
  
Nino and Ohno look back and notice the raging fire in the background, the same fire they can see in each of the villagers' eyes who are now looking at them. It tells them one thing,  _Destroy._  
  
Without preamble, they run for their lives, for a life where there are only two of them and no more looking back. They know their way, familiar with each branch and trees as they run down the mountain. Nino can already feel the freedom, has a grasp on his future knowing Ohno is close by his side, holding his hand is enough to make it through but it is a long road and maybe he is meant to take it alone.  
  
It all happens when he feels Ohno covering his body and then hearing Ohno's cry of pain, "Argh!"  
  
"Satoshi!" Nino instantly turns around, catching Ohno and both end up kneeling, Ohno's forehead flat on Nino's shoulder as Ohno's breath starts getting ragged. Nino sees the arrow, that pierced in Ohno's back and it’s so close to Ohno's slowing heart.  
  
"Run!" Ohno whispers but Nino won’t move and shakes his head. He can hear some of their pursuers approaching, sees them to have caught up with them when he looks up and with another spell; he stuns all of them to sleep, leaving him and Ohno only fully awake.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you! You hear me! I am not leaving you!" Nino cries as fright sends him shivers with how Ohno's body is getting colder second by second in his hold.  
  
With every ounce he has, Ohno pulls away and cups Nino's face to look at him, "Kazu, run." Ohno speaks no matter how painful moving any of his muscles is, but Nino shakes his head, tears in his eyes and hugs Ohno instead, careful not to worsen Ohno's wound. He wishes he should had known more spells, more powerful spells, but right now he can’t think of anything, not even a spell that will stop Ohno from bleeding.  
  
He closes his eyes because he doesn't want to see how Ohno's blood is pooling around them, a clear sign that he is losing Ohno.  
  
"No, I can't lose you too." Nino cries.  
  
Ohno shakes his head, “You’ll never lose me.” He says, his forefinger already pointing at Nino’s chest, above his beating heart. Ohno continues, “You’ll never lose me” He repeats and then adds, “You won’t see me for now but… someday…someday, you-,” but he can't finish his words when he starts coughing blood.  
  
“Satoshi, please don’t,” Nino pleads because he can feel Ohno slipping away from him, grabs him as tighter.  
  
Ohno’s breaths are getting weaker. He feels his senses numbing as he leans his forehead against Nino’s, looking straight at his eyes and whispering with one last peck in Nino’s shivering lips, “I love you.”  
  
When Ohno closes his eyes and breathes his last, Nino doesn’t cry anymore. He recites a spell he knows he shouldn't be using without fully understanding, but he doesn't care. All he really cares is to know he'll have enough time to find Ohno. As he recites each word, Ohno’s blood burns until it turns into a shiny red stone in his hand until he finishes the enchantment.   
  
“I’ll see you again.” Nino promises in the stone and it glows, as if answering him.  
  
As Nino cradled Ohno’s lifeless body, the sun has risen and tomorrow has come. Nino knows he has a long road ahead, lonely and unknown, in the darkness and he’s uncertain. But he will stop at nothing just to have Ohno back in his arms again, alive.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
His mother has told him before that people gets reincarnated. The question about it though is whether they'll be reincarnated by body or soul. Nino doesn't know how Ohno will be in his next life, but his determination doesn't falter. He just wants to find his light again.  
  
The first time he feels closer with Ohno is the time when he stumbles in Chiba. He doesn't know how many years have passed since then, but he knows he's beyond the capacity of a normal person can live.  
  
A son of the owner of a Chinese Restaurant finds him hungry and sick, maybe even dying of old age despite looking the same since he left his village. The man whose smile is bright as sunshine nurses him back to health. When Nino wakes up and feels healthy again, he learns his name is Sasakura Ryu.  
  
It is maybe-not or maybe-yes situation where Nino ends up asking himself _, ‘Ohno will I meet you again?_ ’, because the more he stays, the more he knows Sasakura isn't Ohno but at the same time he is.   
  
"You're looking for someone, ne Ninomi?" Sasakura asks him one night when the two of them have urged Sasakura's parents to sleep while he and Sasakura do the cleaning in the restaurant. To celebrate their hard work, they have a couple of drinks Sasakura had mixed-up for fun. Of course, these aren't going to make them mess up what they had clean.   
  
Nino cringes at the nickname Sasakura has given him but accepts it all the same. There's just something in Sasakura that makes you agree with anything he wants. Plus, it has been years since he has been living with the Sasakura family, has spent his day by day with the tall man so he somehow got used to it already. And, really, he doesn't mind.  
  
And then it's back to Sasakura's question, and Nino doesn't know how to answer it.  
  
"I don't know." Nino answers truthfully because to be with Sasakura seems right yet at the same time it isn't. Nino wonders if it's possible, but then living his life like this is impossible already. Unconsciously, he ends up gripping the red stone inside his pocket.  
  
Nino feels deft fingers ghosting over his chin, and then those same fingers are tilting it up. Brown eyes meet his and a gentle smile leans in and captures his lips. Nino doesn't pull away but he doesn't deepen the kiss either. It feels right but it isn't, and that makes Nino unsure of what this is now.  
  
It is Sasakura who pulls away with a sad yet understanding smile, "Sadly, I'm not the one you are looking for."  
  
Nino blinks and wonders how Sasakura can say it so easily, how Sasakura can see right through him.   
  
The wind blows through the window and blows away the candle in the lamp that is lighting up their space. Nino recites the practiced words he has known for decades. With a flick of his fingers the red-orange flash appears and then the light in the candle is back.  
  
It isn’t the first time Sasakura has seen Nino doing it, but every time he does this kind of things he can still see a twinkle of amusement in Sasakura’s eyes. Now, there is evident melancholy clouding that twinkle.  
  
"Ryu?" Nino asks.  
  
"Sometimes, you need to make your own light too." Sasakura says and after a sip of his drink he adds, "So that you can find what you are looking for."  
  
Nino sees how hard it is for Sasakura to say those words, but still he knows how Sasakura is determined to say it all. And Nino wonders how Sasakura can know so much, how Sasakura can tell he is looking for his light.  
  
And as if Sasakura is answering those question in his mind, the lanky man says, “Your eyes are beautiful Ninomi, but they don’t have the sparkle of light to make them more alive.”  
  
“How?” Nino asks, not knowing whether he is still asking Sasakura or himself, but Sasakura makes it easy for him, answering it with a gesture. He is pointing at Nino’s heart. There is a hitch in his breath and even if Sasakura doesn’t explain it fully, somehow Nino understands what he means.  
  
When tomorrow comes, Nino knows it’s still a long road ahead, lonely and unknown. Maybe it is dark and he is still unsure but as he keeps moving forward, Nino knows he’ll find Ohno again.  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
They say if you're looking for something, sometimes you can’t find it until you’re not actually looking for it. It might be because you’re overlooking at it when it’s already in front of you. Nino has been looking, and he may not need to do it anymore, because when he least expects it, it just appears. But then, is it really what he’s looking for?  
  
Nino is a trainee cook under a restaurant owner specializing hayashi rice named Ariake Koichi. He doesn’t know how many years has it been since he felt it, but it takes a few weeks before he can say that it's like meeting Sasakura all over again.  
  
For a moment, he feels like he has forgotten all about it but at the same time he doesn't. It's been months since he has been living with Ariake-san when he takes notice of the man who frequents the restaurant. He is Yoshimoto Kyouya and he's a professional tutor with a wicked smile. Despite all of it, he can feel Ohno's gentle nature, no matter how harsh his antics has been from what he is hearing from the said man.  
  
Nino wonders if he is encountering the same thing, like when he had met Sasakura before. He doesn't want to keep his hopes up once again. Yet the more he knows the man, he sees he is the same as Ohno and even Sasakura, but still he isn't.  
  
And so, all he does is to listen as the tutor narrates how he will change the Numata Family, how he will stop them from developing further a monster that the family unconsciously had grown, and how despite believing they are a perfect family, they aren't and he will show them.   
  
Nino kids one time why doesn’t he change the Ariake Family as well, since it seems the tutor knows all of family members, and they seem to get along well, but there sure are flaws within the family. The tutor declines and says that the past of the family is the reason what they are what now. There may be flaws but it is what that has kept them grounded.  
  
Nino can't help but to ask the tutor finally when Yoshimoto tells him that he's in the final stage of renewing the Numata Family, "Why do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Nino thinks for awhile, weighing options of how to word what his point is. He just chooses to be frank as he explains further while serving Yoshimoto his order, “Do this crazy things to this extent for the sake of them… of people you don't know?"  
  
Yoshimoto pauses and thinks too, gets a spoon and mixes his hayashi rice before taking a spoonful. He then looks at Nino, who gets startled, flinching, but Yoshimoto doesn't mind and just smiles, "I just believe in them." Nino tilts his head in confusion at Yoshimoto's answer, but it gets more confusing when Yoshimoto adds, "Just like I believe in you."  
  
Nino is dumbfounded when Yoshimoto looks straight in his eyes. He can't help but to ask further, "Why?"  
  
"The Numata Family is a special, Ninomiya-san. They don't just know how much because they are always overlooking things that are far more important than statuses and stability..." Yoshimoto explains before stuffing once again his mouth with food.  
  
Nino opens his mouth and is about to say something, but stops himself, not knowing what to say, and then the candle's light between him and Yoshimoto vanishes. Nino wonders if he should do it. It is only him and Yoshimoto anyways in the restaurant.  
  
Nino recites the practiced words he has known for decades, then with a flick of his fingers the red-orange flash appears, and the light in the candle is back. He is well aware that Yoshimoto has been intently watching him as he did his small trick, but Yoshimoto doesn't comment until he has finished his meal.  
  
Yoshimoto puts on the bill beside his now empty plate, smiles at Nino before leaning in and brushes his plump lips against Nino's.  
  
"You are special too Ninomiya-san. Just don't overlook things." Yoshimoto whispers as he gently pokes Nino's chest, right on his heart before leaving.  
  
Nino is rooted behind the counter, hearing the chimes of the door as it opens and closes, his hands on the red stone inside his pocket. Only when he knows Yoshimoto is long gone does he turns to look at the door, pondering about what Yoshimoto has said.  
  
When tomorrow comes, it is still a long way, still lonely and unknown. It's not that dark anymore yet Nino is still uncertain, but Nino knows he'll get there... to see Ohno again.  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
It takes time when you want to find things, especially when it is something, or rather someone, important. It takes a lot of patience, a lot of detours, and stops because it’s a journey towards the unknown. But maybe Nino does know now where he is heading.  
  
Nino is back again to being student when he stumbles on a shop. He isn’t too much of a fan of sweets but when he stops in front of a chocolate shop, curious about the chocolates on display, he feels it, a familiar feeling… that he experienced through the centuries he had been living.  


The shop has the fresh smell of melted cocoa, of milk and mints, of strawberries and raspberries when he enters it. The interior is a mixture of Japanese and European furnishings, which seems to be the shop's theme. He looks through the lines of chocolates displayed, and when he hears a welcome, Nino looks up and finds a man in his late twenties, dressed in a white dress shirt partnered with black slacks under black apron looking at him. His name is Koyurugi Souta, the owner of the shop.  
  
Nino avoids being assertive. He just goes with the flow this time as he becomes a patron of the shop, even though he is stingy and he saves most of his money in buying those things called game consoles. Still, he stays and gets to know the chocolatier. He knows Koyurugi isn't like Sasakura, isn't Yoshimoto and definitely not Ohno, but Nino stays because it just feels right.  
  
He usually stays during afternoons even though he will just purchase a small bite of chocolate, but today is different. Rather than playing his games or doing his homework while staying there, he is sitting on a counter in front of Koyurugi, watching how Koyurugi works his magic in doing his chocolates and Nino can't stop himself in asking. "How do you do it?"  
  
Koyurugi pauses in molding chocolates to heart shapes, and looks up, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Make any kinds of chocolate everyday and not get tired of it." Nino clarifies.  
  
Koyurugi continues his work for a moment until he finishes the batch, wiping his hands on his apron before putting them on each side of the counter and resting his weight on them until he is leaning close enough to Nino.  
  
Nino doesn't pull away, doesn't get fazed and stares back at Koyurugi's eyes. He does kind of predict it. Ohno first, and then Sasakura, and there's also Yoshimoto, but it is actually comforting. He just grins back, challenging Koyurugi but Koyurugi also grins at him no matter how serious he is when saying his answer.  
  
"I just know I love doing it.” Koyurugi shrugs. “It keeps me motivated in doing it." Koyurugi replies, direct and frank and Nino smiles, somehow he knew Koyurugi would answer something along those lines.  
  
Koyurugi proceeds in placing the batch of chocolates he had made in the fridge to cool them before returning to his post.   
  
Koyurugi doesn't move at all, stares at Nino who is staring back at him. Nino feels something warm in his pocket, knowing it's the stone, but he doesn't hold it because he knows it's there, always has been just like...  
  
"It's here right?" Nino says and puts his hand on his chest and Koyurugi puts his own hand above Nino's, nodding his head in agreement.  
  
"It's all there. Always has been, Nino." Koyurugi says.  
  
The light in the scented candle in the side of the counter vanishes. Nino shakes his head in recognition. With a smile, Nino recites the practiced words he has known for centuries, and with a flick of his fingers, the red-orange flash appears and then the light in the candle is back.  
  
Koyurugi stays silent no matter how bizarre what he had witness is, offering Nino a marshmallow in stick that he just dipped in a freshly melted chocolate. Nino eats it in one bite, leaving a chocolate stain in the side of his lips, and without preamble Koyurugi leans in to kiss his lips, licking the stain in the process. Nino makes a face, teasing Koyurugi that he should just save his seductive techniques to his senpai he had been madly in love with for years. Koyurugi sticks his tongue out and both end up laughing.   
  
When tomorrow comes, it's still maybe a long way, lonely but it isn't dark and definitely not unknown. He knows where he is heading and it's to be with Ohno again, to continue loving him like he always has.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
When you finally find what you are looking for, sometimes you don't know what to do because you fear that if you get closer, you'll wake up and find everything is just a dream. Nino stands there in the middle of the training room where all of the juniors are gathered. In front on him is another boy, picking his nose like it's nobody's business. Nino has found him but he still doesn't make a move. To breathe the same air is enough already.  
  
It's 1996 and Nino has been adopted by a Ninomiya family who owns a windpipe farm. The head of the house has entrusted his daughter, who is a cook, to be his mother. She has a gentle smile and nature, just like his real mother, and Nino can’t be more than happy than to accept it wholeheartedly. He joins this talent agency, Johnny’s Entertainment after his mother bribes him to. After all he did study music before and it's time to put it in good use. Nino would have refused to join even if he had passed the audition, but being there felt so right, and so he stays.  
  
It's like an all-boys school with all the juniors and seniors working together. They dance in the back for their seniors, create units, and if things get better, they might even debut. Through that agency, he meets all of them again, one by one, and everything changes. His memories with Sasakura Ryu become his Soubusen Line adventures with Aiba Masaki. His cook-and-customer status with Yoshimoto Kyouya becomes his hate-turned-best-friend status with Sakurai Sho and his sweet-filled feelings for chocolates with Koyurugi become like-a-younger-brother feelings with Matsumoto Jun. But one thing has never change, and _that's his love for him_.  
  
Nino has been waiting for hundreds of years, clearly a couple of years more won't hurt that much. But then he’s only human, and his patience has its limits too. It does hurt, but still Nino lets it be. This is Ohno Satoshi after all, and all throughout it's worth the entire wait.  
  
He clings to him in any given chance. Ohno doesn't push him away anyways, so why wouldn't he take the chance. He listens as Ohno talks to him when Ohno calls him at night from Kyoto. Even if Nino knows him more than the other thinks, he still listens like he’s getting to know Ohno for the first time. He falls in love all over again.  
  
"You're special, Oh-chan. No matter what you do or what you choose, people will love you; either it’s your dancing or your drawings, or even just your personality." Nino said one time when Ohno called so late at night, telling him he's losing hope with his stage plays there in Kyoto, thinking it is better to just be an illustrator than to continue in Johnny's. "They will surely love you." He assures him again,  _‘Just like I do,’_  he wants to add, but doesn't. He’s just happy that after all those years, he is able to finally say how special Ohno is.  _Well, somehow._  
  
Ohno's breath is shaky on the other line, and Nino wonders if Ohno is crying. Soon, tears are also in his eyes, but he tries his best in sounding calm because he doesn't want to worry Ohno. The other junior has enough problems to burden already.  
  
"You're special too, Kazu."   
  
Nino's eyes widen, and then a sob finally escapes his sealed lips. Feelings have become overwhelming, and he doesn't know how to react anymore. _Does Ohno recognize him?_ Even so, he doesn't push it. "Baka." He replies, and Ohno's soft laugh resonated from the other line. _No, the thing we always had is special._ And that's what Nino always believes in.  
  
The things that happened next had been a blur. Somehow, they end up debuting in the same group. A storm is created together with Sho, Aiba and Jun and Nino can't be more than thankful to Johnny-san for this because everything feels like they are finally in their right places. Despite the downfall and hardships they experienced, Nino holds on as all of them do, and now they are moving up again slowly, but steady. _That's enough for Nino._  
  
Maybe, it's the oldness in him that makes him think like that, and Nino can't help, but feel there's something he needs to finally let go. When he feels his pocket, he knows exactly what he needs to do.  
  
It’s quite convenient when they suddenly have a location shoot near that place where everything started. They needed to stay for a couple of days. To think it was Ohno who suggested going to that place for training camp of their rowing club in their variety show.

  
When everyone seems to be settled in their beds, Nino is sneaking out, and suddenly a hand grabs him when he is almost out of the door, giving him a fright.  
  
"Oh-chan!" He hisses softly so he won't wake the others up. Ohno just give a small smile and Nino considers. "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
Ohno doesn’t reply verbally, but his small nod is already enough answer, and so as softly as they can, they sneak out from the cabin they have been staying and on to their way.  
  
Nino is familiar with these woods, no matter how many years had passed. He knows it like he knows the back of his hand. Instinctively, he reaches out to Ohno to guide him, just like how Ohno did throughout the years in Nino’s life. Ohno looks at Nino and without a second beat, holds into the outreached hand, intertwining his deft fingers with Nino’s stubby ones.  
  
It’s nostalgic like it had been yesterday night when they first wandered through the woods, wearing nothing but yukata in summer nights, when there are only moonlight and the glow of the stars above as their light, and maybe from time to time, a lantern or lamp that Ohno brought with him that time.  
  
Nino leads them with steady steps towards the top, but along the way it seems like Ohno is the one leading them already. Nino complies, with a heart skipping a beat and butterflies all over his tummy.  
  
Nino has always asked himself why he took this path, to wait and wander through the years, despite not knowing anything and being alone. But with the help from people he had met, from Sasakura, to Yoshimoto and then to Koyurugi, Nino finally understands he was never alone.  
  
"Sometimes, you need to make your own light too."  
  
"You are special too Ninomiya-san. Just don't overlook things."  
  
"It's all there. Always has been, Nino."  
  
They arrive in the mountain’s top, in the clearing, by the same cliff. It’s grassier now, and the trees are ancient, but still it gives solidarity and comfort in ways Nino can’t explain with words just like before.   
  
Ohno’s hand is still intertwined with his. Using his free hand, he gets something from his pocket. It’s the red stone that he had ever since then. It is glowing in fiery red, but it radiates warmness just like the hand he is holding.  
  
Nino reaches it out to Ohno who looks back at him, and then back to the stone. As Ohno receives it, it gives off a spark, but it doesn’t hurt. It’s like the stone is recognizing who Ohno is.  
  
“Thank you.” Nino says softly as he looks up to meet Ohno’s eyes.  
  
Ohno’s smiles at him and then says, “No, thank you.”  
  
Nino can see recognition in Ohno’s eyes, and wonders if Ohno remembers him, who he really is and what they had before. Ohno doesn’t leave him time to think when he grabs Nino’s nape, leans in and kisses him like there is no tomorrow. Nino melts with that kiss, both of his hands finding their way around Ohno’s neck.  
  
Ohno gives another peck before he pulls away to look at Nino’s blushing yet happy face, though keeping his arm around Nino’s waist to have him close. Both of them then notice that the red stone in Ohno’s other hand is slowly losing its glow, and it completely turns into dust.   
  
Ohno looks at Nino as Nino looks back. Ohno leans in once again for a kiss, and this time Nino meets him halfway through. “I love you.” He murmurs against Nino’s lips, and Nino doesn’t reply, poking Ohno’s chest instead. Ohno just smiles in understanding.  
  
It becomes a bit dark since the moon now is mostly covered with clouds. Ohno gets something from his pocket and turns it on to produce a light, but it flicks off.   
  
Noticing how familiar this moment is, Nino marvels. He takes a deep breath recites the practiced words he has known for centuries and with a flick of his fingers, the red-orange flash appears, and then the light is back. Nino looks at Ohno’s reaction because Nino knows it is the last time he’ll be doing that. All he gets is a grin from the other male and then, “I knew you were special.”  
  
Nino laughs at that, and it startles Ohno first, but then he ends up laughing too.   
  
_“After all those years, I’m finally here.”  
_  
  
  
As tomorrow comes, hopefully it's still a long way till their last breaths, but it isn't dark and unknown. Nino isn't alone because he got Ohno's warm hand to hold on, and that's all that matter.  
  
_You're gettin’ me, gettin’ me through the night  
‘Cause you're my flash light_


End file.
